CHAOS
by Jildael
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si, durante un día, Harry Potter viviera al estilo de Neville Longbottom? ¿Soportaría la seguidilla de pequeñas y tontas desgracias cotidianas? Simpático Desafío impuesto por Hikari. Por cierto, sutilísimo HHr. Leed y disfrutadlo. Jîld.


**Chaos**

****

****

**Jîldael**

---

Como siempre, para el hombre que amo.

**Jîld.**

**---**

_El aleteo de una mariposa en China, puede producir un tifón en Nueva York._

_(Teoría del Caos)_

Aquel día había sido, lejos, el peor en la vida de Harry Potter... Y, a esas horas de la noche, cuando creía que nada, pero nada podía ser peor, Harry Potter estaba a punto de comerse sus palabras...

_---_

_24 horas antes_

_---_

Estaban en la sala común cuando la puerta se abrió y dio paso a una Ginny totalmente descompuesta y a un Neville empapado hasta la médula; una vez más, Peeves había hecho de las suyas con el desafortunado Gryffindor. Ron intentaba no desternillarse de la risa mientras que Harry, compadeciéndolo mentalmente por milésima vez, y Hermione se ponían de pie para ayudarles. Bastó una floritura de la varita de Harry para secar la ropa de Neville y otra, por parte de Hermione, para que apareciera una agradable taza de café hirviendo que ayudaría a Neville a entrar en calor.

– ¡Ey!... – empezaba a quejarse Ron, pero las gélidas miradas de Ginny y Hermione lo hicieron callar.

Dos horas después, Ginny llevaba a su novio a dormir, mientras Ron aún peleaba por no reírse a carcajadas. Hermione, como siempre, lo miraba con indignación, pero no dijo nada; sabía que pelear con él por sus modales era causa perdida.

– ¿Te imaginas, Harry, tener la vida de Neville? – inquirió el pelirrojo, repentinamente serio.

– No ha de ser tan mala. – meditó él, considerando cómo sería vivir así.

– ¡Hombres! – se quejó Hermione, y se puso de pie para marcharse a su cuarto; algo, a medio andar, la hizo detenerse.

– ¿Pasa algo, Hermione? – preguntó Harry, preocupado.

– ¡Una mariposa¡En invierno! – jadeó ella, y una sonrisa de sorpresa se dibujó en su cara.

Era cierto, una mariposa revoloteaba en la estancia. Los tres chicos la observaron con atención, pues era realmente hermosa: sus alas irisadas dejaban destellos de luz en cada aleteo. Se acercó, en una lenta y elegante danza, a la nariz de Harry, se suspendió sobre él un último instante y desapareció, dejando una estela de luces y una momentánea ceguera al chico de ojos verdes. Los tres parpadearon un par de veces y se miraron, confundidos, como si despertaran de un hechizo.

– En fin. – dijo Ron, desperezándose – Me voy a dormir. Mañana hay Pociones. –

Harry y Hermione se miraron un segundo más y siguieron el camino a sus respectivos cuartos.

Cuando ya estaba en su cama, Harry volvió a pensar en la pregunta de Ron. _"¿Te imaginas, Harry, tener la vida de Neville?"_. El sueño lo venció justo cuando pensaba lo que sería tener una abuela como la de Longbottom.

---

Ese día, Harry despertó cinco minutos antes de que la clase de Pociones empezara y eso era, definitivamente, la peor manera de empezar el día. Se puso los lentes y saltó de la cama para vestirse; por una milésima de segundo, apoyó primero su pie izquierdo y lo hizo justo sobre su zapato, lo que lo llevó de bruces al suelo y, de paso, hizo volar sus anteojos, que se estrellaron contra el baúl y saltaron en mil pedacitos. Quiso ir a buscar lo que quedaba de ellos, pero un dolor en su tobillo le impidió pararse; parecía que se había provocado un esguince.

– ¡Genial! – masculló, mientras resoplaba para controlar el dolor.

En ese preciso momento irrumpieron Ron y Hermione en el cuarto.

– ¿Qué demonios haces en el suelo, Harry! – gritó Ron, con rabia.

– Mirando el cuarto desde otra perspectiva¿qué más! – se enojó el ojiverde.

– Tranquilo. – dijo Hermione, mientras tomaba el tobillo de Harry – ¿Cómo te caíste? – preguntó, sorprendida – ¡Te luxaste el tobillo izquierdo! – exclamó.

– Ah... No lo sé. Pero me costó el que mis gafas murieran sobre el baúl. – dijo él, resignado.

Ron se encaminó al baúl y reunió todos los fragmentos de las gafas; luego, gracias al _reparo_, las dejó como nuevas. Hermione, entonces, se concentró en el tobillo de Harry y, con un simple hechizo, hizo desaparecer el dolor y la hinchazón.

– Ahora, date prisa. – dijo ella y salió de la habitación, llevándose a Ron de paso.

Harry se vistió todo lo aprisa de lo que fue capaz, aunque eso supuso pegar un botón de su camisa, rehacer el nudo de su corbata y reparar uno de los cordones de sus zapatos; agradeció, más que siempre, porque la magia sí existiera. Cuatro minutos después de haber despertado, increíblemente, estaba listo para ir a clases. Cogió su bolso, bajó a la sala común a reunirse con sus amigos y, un minuto y diez segundos después, estaban sin aliento frente a las puertas de la mazmorra de Snape con él a punto de iniciar la clase.

– Cinco puntos menos por cada uno a Gryffindor. – fue todo lo que Severus dijo.

Ron quiso reclamar, pero a Harry le parecía que pudo ser peor, así que se calló y caminó a su caldero con absoluta mansedumbre.

Una vez en su lugar, miró la pizarra y empezó a mezclar los ingredientes, siguiendo, por primera vez, las instrucciones al pie de la letra:

_Tres gotas de veneno de cascabel, dos gramos de asfódelo en polvo, una libra de cuerno de dragón, medio litro de agua de luna, dos giros a la derecha, cinco a la izquierda, macerando a fuego lento_.

¿Por qué, entonces, si la poción debía verse naranja pastel, la suya se veía gris arena? Miró el caldero de Hermione y vio que la poción de ella era perfecta; la chica lo miraba, asustada y él empezaba a asustarse también. Media hora después, el caldero de Harry estalló, y una simpática masa viscosa se pegó al techo, mientras un olor a neumático chamuscado empezaba a sofocar a la clase. Hermione gritó, horrorizada, y Ron intentaba no reírse de Harry, pues su rostro estaba cubierto de hollín. Snape aún no terminaba de enumerar los castigos del muchacho cuando tuvieron que irse a Transformaciones; Hermione, literalmente, lo recogió de su rincón y lo arrastró a la siguiente clase.

Las cosas con McGonagall y Flitwich, lamentablemente, tampoco fueron mejores. Para la media tarde, Ron y Seamus terminaron en la enfermería. En la clase de Minerva, Harry intentaba cambiar el color de su cabello, cuando el hechizo rebotó en el espejo que tenía frente a él y dio de lleno en la cara de Ron, llenándosela de pústulas. Y a Seamus, en la clase de Filius, le dejó un ojo morado cuando intentaba que su pájaro de madera imitara el vuelo de un águila real. A esas alturas, Peeves ya lo había bañado, por lo menos, unas diez veces, empapándolo con distintos olores, el último siempre más asqueroso que el anterior, y se había divertido otras tantas tirándole cosas por la cabeza. De no ser por la eterna paciencia de Hermione y la obsesión de ésta porque él asistiera a todas las clases, Harry ya se habría enterrado en su cama.

– Hermione, creo que el _fregotego_ no logró quitar el olor a zorrillo. – musitó él, sintiéndose patético, después del último baño que Peeves le diera.

– No logró quitar ninguno de tus olores, Harry, pero no puedes faltar a la práctica de Quidditch; Ron no saldrá de la enfermería hasta después de la cena. – dijo Hermione, impertérrita, luego de lo cual sus facciones se suavizaron y le regaló un dulce y corto beso en los labios; después de eso, siguió caminando al campo de Quidditch.

Él la observó con admiración. ¿Cómo podía ella haber aguantado pacientemente todo ese día en medio de pequeñas y tontas desgracias, empezando con su tobillo y terminando con el insoportable olor a zorrillo del que ni siquiera había dicho una palabra? Más de una vez, ese día, Harry pensó que no merecía a Hermione.

Llegaron justo a tiempo; aunque la práctica era absolutamente necesaria, más de algún jugador tuvo la tentación de pedir la suspensión; y era que el olor de Harry no se aguantaba. No obstante, nadie dijo nada y comenzaron el juego bastante bien para las primeras dos horas de las cuatro estipuladas. Pero no, el quidditch no podía ser la excepción. Sin querer, Harry le dio con su escoba a las dos _bludger_; una de ellas rompió la nariz de Ginny y la otra uno de los aros de anotación, lo que obligó a suspender la práctica _ipso facto_. Al aterrizar, dejó su saeta a unos pasos de él; al instante siguiente, McLaggen se había dado soberano azote por culpa de la escoba. Ya eran las ocho de la noche y al ojiverde ni siquiera le quedaban ganas de comer, así que se fue a la sala común de Gryffindor, escoltado por Hermione, mientras el resto se desviaba a la enfermería para atender las lesiones con Madame Pomfrey. Una bomba Weasley estalló justo ante ellos, dos metros antes de la entrada a su casa, y el olor a vómito vino a mezclarse con la pestilencia que Harry había coleccionado desde la clase de Pociones.

Ron los esperaba, totalmente repuesto, en la torre de Gryffindor cuando ellos llegaron. No pudo contener las carcajadas al ver sus caras de tragedia.

– Supongo que ahora sí sabes lo que siente Neville a diario. – dijo el pelirrojo en medio de su ataque de risa, mientras apretaba su nariz para no sentir el olor de sus amigos.

Hermione lo miró con coraje y Harry esbozó una débil sonrisa.

– Voy a cambiarme. Ya vengo para que me ayuden con Pociones. Snape me castigó de aquí a fin de año y, si ustedes no me ayudan, no acabaré jamás. – dijo y arrastró su maloliente humanidad al cuarto de chicos.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, después de bañarse, y pidió desaparecer. Era un hecho consumado. Aquel día había sido, lejos, el peor en la vida de Harry Potter... Y, a esas horas de la noche, cuando creía que nada, pero nada podía ser peor, Harry Potter estaba a punto de comerse sus palabras. Dos golpes anunciaron a Hermione, que venía a darle una carta. Era del profesor Snape, quien le comunicaba, _muy amablemente_, que tendría clases privadas de Oclumancia con él durante todo el siguiente verano y que esperaba su confirmación en la próxima clase de Pociones. Harry palideció y descubrió que no había pedido desaparecer con suficiente ahínco. Era malo vivir con los Dursely, sí... Pero pasar todo el verano con Snape... Eso tenía que ser una broma y, definitivamente, prefería atravesar el Seol a pies descalzos antes que tener que pasarse tres meses con Snape de profesor particular. Sólo entonces, advirtió un detalle que hizo surgir una débil esperanza en su corazón, mientras le extendía la carta a Hermione para que la leyera.

– No tiene nombre. – murmuró – Podría no ser para mí. – agregó esperanzado.

– Podría ser. – balbuceó Hermione, aterrada, cuando terminó de leer.

En ese mismo momento, entraron Ron y Neville, quien llevaba en sus manos una pequeña y hermosa linterna, de la que escapaba una suave luz que Harry estaba seguro de haber visto antes.

– Lo siento, Harry. Todo lo que te ha pasado hoy es mi culpa. – dijo Neville.

– No digas tonterías¿cómo va a ser tu culpa, Neville? – se fastidió Harry.

– Sí lo es. Verás, lo que traigo aquí es una _Luccim Vertígulo_: una _Mariposa del Caos_; tiene muchas habilidades mágicas curativas, que se están probando, últimamente, en enfermedades mentales producidas por maleficios. Me la enviaron de China, ya sabes, por causa de mis padres. El problema es cuando ella se escapa..., bueno, le gusta jugar con el orden de las cosas y... –

– Neville. – lo interrumpió Harry – ¿Sabes cómo arreglarlo? –

– Sí. – dijo él; puso la jaula en medio de la cama de Harry y agitó su varita – _Equilibrium_. –

---

Aquel día había sido perfecto; llegó a tiempo a todas sus clases, le fue de maravillas con Snape y el profesor Flitwich lo felicitó repetidas veces por haber conseguido que su pájaro de madera volara como un águila real. En la práctica de Quidditch idearon una nueva estrategia contra Slytherin que, lo sabían, resultaría y, al caer la noche, le había llegado carta del profesor Dumbledore invitándolo a pasar con él los meses del verano próximo. Sólo cuando vio a una hermosa mariposa aleteando frente a él, Harry pensó en lo que sería vivir como Neville y le pareció, de un extraño modo, que ya lo sabía, que ya lo había vivido.

**FIN**

**------------**

_Bueno, heme aquí de nuevo. Es la primera vez, desde que participo en Desafíos en **LPdF** en que subo el escrito antes de que las votaciones acaben. Y la excepción se debe principalmente a que el trabajo me ha dejado tan satisfecha conmigo misma que no pude resistir el compartirlo con ustedes._

_Dedicado, también, a **Hikari**, pues, después de muchos desencuentros y muy malos entendidos, creo que, finalmente, caminamos por la senda correcta en donde tenemos bastante más en común de lo que ambas jamás creímos; a **Chen**, que me ha ayudado muchísimo en este último mes y de quien espero ser buena Madrina, si no de hecho, de todo corazón; y, finalmente, para mi adoradísima **Lilyem**, mi Madrina, mi Mentora en **LPdF**, la chica más dulce y bondadosa que he tenido la suerte de conocer te adoro, Madrina mía._

_Nos vemos muy pronto espero ! en mi Fic-emblema._

_Jîldael. _


End file.
